Generally stated, the subject matter of the present invention relates to a preconstituted grouting composition especially suited for impervious tiles. More particularly, the invention relates to a preconstituted grouting composition for impervious tiles which comprises not less than 50 per cent by weight of an inert aggregate having particular physical and chemical properties and a water-resistant polymer emulsion.
The grouting compositions generally employed by the ceramic tile industry for impervious tiles usually comprise a Portland cement base and enjoy a wide acceptance as a grout because of their low cost and ease of application. The compositions are also relatively permanent, non-toxic and inert.
While such compositions are characterized as enjoying a wide acceptance in the industry, their inherent shortcomings have resulted in a substantial decline in the use of ceramic tile as a covering for flexible floors. Consider that the composition is usually prepared at the job site just prior to use. Therefore, the grout is subject to a variety of individual mixing techniques which results in a lack of uniformity of the cured grout. The composition also has a short pot life, that is, the period of time in which the reconstituted composition begins to harden, as well as being subject to staining because of permeability. In addition, the finished grout is subject to deterioration, that is, cracking or popping up, as a consequence to such factors as shrinkage, dimensional instability of building parts and heavy traffic when employed as a grout for floor tiles. Lastly, such compositions require special conditions of temperature, time and especially moisture to cure properly.
Most attempts to overcome such deficiencies of the grouting composition have thus far been unsuccessful. Many different varieties of a Portland cement base grouting composition have been formulated in which such materials as latex, epoxy and furan type resins have been employed as additives. However, such modified compositions are subject to the same inherent disadvantages as the conventional composition. Lastly, attempts to use the recently developed preconstituted, latex, absorptive-tile grouting composition disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,696 to be granted Dec. 19, 1972 and having a common assignee, has resulted in a grout which is esthetically unacceptable on curing as a consequence to the formation of pit holes and a roughness of the cured surface.
The present invention represents the culmination of a long series of investigations directed to overcome the inherent deficiencies of the conventional grouting composition without materially sacrificing its advantages.
The objective which was sought to be achieved was a preconstituted grouting composition for impervious tile which on curing would result in an esthetically acceptable grout having sufficient structural integrity to withstand heavy traffic when employed with an impervious floor tile, as well as assuring uniform results by eliminating the variable of individual mixing techniques.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved grouting composition which possesses the advantages of the conventional Portland cement base grouting composition without any of the inherent disadvantages of such compositions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a preconstituted grouting composition for impervious tile which can be easily applied and which has sufficient impermeability to resist staining.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved grouting composition for impervious tile which has sufficient structural integrity so as to provide a high load bearing surface when employed as a grout for floor tiles.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a preconstituted grouting composition for impervious tiles which will cure without special conditions other than the ability to lose water by evaporation.
It may be generally stated that the object of the present invention is to provide a preconstituted grouting composition for impervious tile which is esthetically and structurally acceptable on curing, has sufficient impermeability to resist staining, can be easily applied, resulting in a uniform grout, is sufficiently low enough in cost to be competitive with the conventional composition, as well as being relatively permanent and inert.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be realized by the practice of the invention, the objects and advantages being realized and attained by means of the methods, processes, instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.